Forced company
by PrincessJoy97
Summary: Max wakes up in a strange room- withsome very fimilar people. this is my first lemon, so dont judge.
1. Chapter 1

Before you start reading this, be warned. There is rape in this,and maybe a little violence. I don't own any of the characters, but the pervertedness is mine.


	2. Chapter 2

It was suppose to be a nice girls' day- no make that week- away, since we all agreed that the boys (meaning Iggy, Dylan and Fang) were acting weird. All of us girls saw it- the weird looks (mainly at me), the wispered comments behind our backs, and the secretness. Even Angel, our little mind reader, didnt know what was going on. The guys were blocking her out. It was enough to freak anyone out.

Anyways- back to what REALLY happened. The day before we were suppose to leave (we told the boys that it was a much needed vacation) i remember going to bed in my ROOM, but strangly i woke up in some strange room. Thats not even the weirdest part- my arms and ancles were tied to the bedposts (again- I WAS NOT IN MY ROOM!). If that's not strange enough for you- i couldnt see a thing. Thats right- my eyes were covered. _So this is how Iggy feels._

"Guys, i think she's awake" said a very fimilar voice. _Oh, speak of the devil._

"No duh, Ig" _Fang?!_

"Well you didnt have to be so mean about it, Fang. He's blind." _Dylan?! Oh, this can't be good._

"Um, guys. Quick question. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"Oh, Maxie, that's easy. We're tired of you going around tourchering us with your looks and constant flirting all the time. We're men- we have needs! And now, while Maya is pretending to be you with the girls, we're gonna have some fun" Dylan said. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

_Oh if i werent tied down right now i would- "_Wait what? I dont flirt with you guys. And Maya's doing WHAT?! What the hell guys! And what fun?!" i yelled at them.

"Oh, maxie. You dont get it do you? We have three days alone with you. Theres gonna be nothing you can do about it, babe. Yoyr tied down for a reason. Maya agreed to help us do this. And we're gonna have fun with it." Fang said, from somewhere to my left. His voice was deeper somehow, huskier. Filled with lust.

_Oh, now i get it. No way in fucking hell! They were gonna rape me, for three days?! _"Oh, hell no" i said, struggling to get out of the ties.

"Max, you wont get out of that. And even if you do, that thing on your neck will shock you uncouncious. Your ours, Maxie" Iggy said from the foot of the bed.

I dont like where this is going. "No wa- ump" i said before someone's lips crashed down on mine. i struggled, oh you can bet i did, but he- whoever he was- wasnt taking no for an answer. He forced his tongue in my mouth, while i felt someone else take my pants off.

"Oh, no this wont do." Dylan said. "We Can't have our little bitch yell can we, boys?" i heard a bag russle, and then plastice rip open, then something turning on. "How about we put this, right here" he said again, while puttlign something harshly in my Vagina. _A vibrator. _I tried to scream, but the person's mouth was still on mine, so it was muffled. I felt the vibrator slam into me. It was uncomfortable as hell, especially since i was in the least bit ready.

"Iggy? i think you should stop now. It's already in her. now we just have to sit back for a bit, until she's ready for us. Dont forget to gag her, we wouldnt want anyone hearing." Fang said. _Oh, so iggy is the one kissing me. i'll kill him first. _The lips- Iggy's lips- left mine, only to be replaced by a gag. _They were serosly gonna do this to me? _

"Come on, boys. We cant just leave Gazzy alone for this long. She's not going to go anywhere, and we can come back tonight.

Then they left me, with a vibrator on full blast in me. _Those boys are so dead when i get my hands on them._


	3. Chapter 3

Those sons of bitches left me there! In a strange room, tied on to a bed, witha vibrator in my vaginia. For what felt like hours. I Came so many times that i lost track, and passed out twice from it. What kind of teenage boys kidnapped a girl, tied her up, and put a vibrator in her vaginia, the just LEAVE her there.

It was forever before i felt the vibrator finally come out. i hadnt even heard the door open, so i must have been passed out again. Those boys were so in for it when i get out of this! They should know that i was gonna kill them after this stunt!

"Guys, i think we broke her." Iggy said after a few minutes of me not saying anything and breathing heavily.

"I wonder how many times she came. Dylan, maybe we shouldnt have left her here for that long, with a vibrator in, and no way to take it out. That was a little cruel, dont you think?" Fang said, fear showing in his voice. _Fanf never shows fear! in any way!_

"It had to be done, Fang. She would've fought us the whole time, and we couldnt leave Gazzy alone. Besides, now she's wet enough for us, and shes weak, so she wont fight us. She'll get over it when she sees how good we are. She'll start begging us to fuck everyday, after this is all over. And we still have some tricks up our sleves, too. She'll be our sex slave forever now." Dylan said, trying to convince himself as much as the guys. "We should get started. Iggy can go first."

"I don't know about this, Dylan. Isnt this rape? She's not willing. We could go to jail for this. Or worce, make her kill us and then go lesbian!"

"She's already going to kill you." i wispered, fealing week from my cumming so many times already.

"Ah, so she lives! Well Iggy? Go ahead before i do."Dylan said. _So he's the master mind in this._

"O-Okay, Dylan." Iggy said, before i felt lips on mine again. I was too weak to fight this time, so i lied there limp. I felt his hardness on my stomac, while his hands traveled up my shirt. He groped my C-sized boobs, before removing my shirt and going to suck them.

While he was doing that i felt someone stick their penie in my mouth "Suck it, Bitch" Fang said, slamming it back and fourth in my mouth. I didnt move, too weak, so i laied ther (my arms and legs were still tied down) with Famg's dick in my mouth and Iggy making my boobs hard with his mouth. I felt a sharp pain on my cheak "I said, SUCK IT!" Fang yelled. _Thats fucking hurt! i cant believe he slapped me! What's wrong with him?_

So i started sucking his hard dick, while he thrusted in my mouth. _What happened to Dylan? _i thought, before i felt the bonds on my legs come off. "See, Maxie? Good behavior gets you rewards." Dylan said next to my ear. "Fang, we agreed that Iggly got first."

"Fine, Dylan, fine." Fang growed, pulling his cock out of my mouth, only to have it replaced by Iggy's.

"spread your lrgs, Maxie." Iggy said. i tried to not do it, but i figured out that the thing on my neck that shocks me, has a button. That's right-someone pressed the shock button, so i ended up spreading my legs. Iggy's cock was still in my mouth, so guess how much i was surprised when he started micking my vaginia. i wad forgotten that i was completely naked, but Iggy eating me out reminded me.

I hated to edmit it, but i kinda felt good, being eaten out. _Did i just think that? how much of a slut am i?_

"Does Maxie like that?" Dylan said, sounding way to confident.

"Guess you were right, Dylan. Can't believe i just said that." Fang said.

"Max, I'm gonna- AHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH" Iggy said, cumming in my mouth.

"Drink it Max." Dylan said at me, pressing the shock button again, forcing me to swallow Iggy's Cum. "Good, Slave"

"Slave?"

"Yes, Fang. For the next few days, she's our slave. Our sex slave."

"Sex slave. I like it."

"Me too. Hmmm, she feels ready" Iggy said, putting a finger in my wet vaginia (it never dried from the vibrator, and them him eating me out). "She really is enjoying it. I think i'll make her enjoy it even more."

Suddenly i felt his cock penertrate my walls. Saying it hurt would be an understatement, because it hurt like a fucking bitch. Yes i had the vibrator in all day, but that wasnt as long as his cock, or as wide. No, i wasnt a vergin (stupid thing at The School when i was ten, only Fang knows about it.), but it still hurt. The pain quickly went away, only to be replaced by pleasure. _Oh god, i am enjoying this. I'm suck a slut!_

"Moan, Slave, moan!" Iggy said, slamming into me much harder-and faster- then he was before. I didnt moan, though. I wanted at least some control in this, it's my body that was being invaded. Big mistake, because Iggy told Dylan to shock me again. "If you dont moan ike the whore you are, then the shocking will never stop, Maxie."

I had no choice, i started to moan, and his thrusts came more harder and deeper into me. "Scream my name, Slave! I want to hear you scream!" Iggy said, right before i was going to cum.

I clamped my mouth shut, not wanting to give him the satifation of screaming while i cum. Dylan shocked me again, but this time it was so painful that i couldnt help my screaming. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH. I-IGGY! I'M CUMMING! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"God, Maxie. Your so hot when you scream my name." Iggy said. He made me cum three more times before he came himself. I was so tired from him, and the vibrator, that i passed out when he came out of me. But not before the vibrator was put back in. _Are they going to put that thing in me everytime thet leave? _i thought before i passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

The next time i woke up (yes to the vibrator coming out again- i was starting to see a pattern here), i could atually see. Yes, the blind fold was off. All i could see, however was Dylan. He smiled- very pervertedly- at me. "I thought we could have some alone time, Slave."

"Go away, Dylan. I'm not in the mood to be raped again."

"But Max, you seemed to enjoy Iggy so much, though. It's not rape if you like it,now is it?" He purred.

Next thing i knew, Dylan was kissing me. Now i barly had any energy from Iggy, the vibrator, and the fact that i hadnt eaten since the day before the girls left. Hey, being raped takes a lot outta a girl! I could barly talk, but that wasnt stoping Dylan from shocking me until i kissed him back.

"Maxie, you arent getting into to this. What's wrong? i know that you like it."

"Lose of energy kinda happens when a person hasnt eaten in god only knows how long. Not to mention being raped. I'm _oh so sorry _that i cant get raped properly on an empty stomac, Dylan." i wispered, rolling my eyes.

"Hmmm, no food until you fuck me. Then i'll get you something"

"No energy" i said, my eyes closing my eyes and going back to sleep- well trying to anyways.

The bastard shocked me again! "Now Maxie, i cant have my slave being disobediant. No sleeping- or eating till you make me cum." He said before shoving his dick in my mouth. Now, dont judge me, but i really needed food- like really bad, so i sucked his dick. He didnt cum though. i was sucking that bastard's cock for 20 minutes, and he didnt cum! "Hmm, Maxie, i guess this isnt working. Guess we'll have to try something else." He said before putting his dick in my vaginia.

He wan't as big as Iggy had been, but he was experenced. He thrusted deep and hard into me, making me cum -and screaming his name, i might add- ten times before he finally came. But after that he just laughed, put a butt plus in my and left. He came back a little while later with some food, but her left the plug in, added the vibrator and refused to untie my hands. I ended up cuming a couple more times before i finished eating, and he took the vibrator out. "I'll leave the plug in though, so you get used to having something in there for next time. Bye, Slave." i heard him say, before darkness took me again.


	5. Chapter 5

I was really tired of being woken up with things coming out of my body, only to be replaced by _other _things. I don't know if you relise this, but being raped by your closest guy friends isnt fun. Especially since i've barly _not _had something in my vaginia for the past 24 (i think it was 24) hours. So you wouldnt be surprized when i was woken up with the butt plug being pulled out.

But this time, to my surprise, my arms werent tied anymore. No, there were _handcuffed _to the bottem of the bed, where my feet were tied. _What the hell?_

"Morning, Slave." I heard Fang say. "I heard that you had some fun with Dylan already. i guess i'm the last one, then."

"What the hell, Fang? I can't believe you of all people are involved with this!"

"And let them get all the action? I'm a teenage boy max! i have needs! Dont make me gag you again."

"How does this even make a sex position?"

"Easy, your going to lift that ass in the air, and im going to put my dick iin your ass."

"Um, no."

"Whatever you say, Maxie." he said before he shocked me. "Dylan gave me his little friend to convince you to do what i say."

"Wings, Fang. Those would make it hard for you to rape my up the butt, wouldnt you say?"

"They're restrained. You cant move them. Now be a good slave and put your ass in the air.

When i didnt do that, he shocked me again, while lifting my ass anyways, then putting his dick-painfully i might add- in my ass. "Wow, Max, your so tight. This doesnt seem right though. What's missing? Oh yeah! This!" he said before putting a dildo i my vagina. "You needa be completely full!"

His thrusts were hard- harder than Iggy AND Dylan's were. I couldnt feal anything but hid dick in my ass (that and the dildo in my vaginia). He was riding me like a horse, and i _liked _it. I couldnt stop moaning in pleasure, which only made him moan too.

I was turning into a sex monkey, but i didnt care! i was their toy, but i felt so good about it! "You like it don't you, Slave? And you still have another day of this. Especially since Gazzy will be at yourmother's house. You get our undivded attention until the girls come back."

I was in heaven.

* * *

The next 24 hours, i came so many times that i lost count. I didnt even care anymore. Iggy, Dylan, and Fang rocked my world so many times. i begged for it. i was nothing but a slave anyways.


End file.
